That's what you get Song fic
by AshleyUchiha121
Summary: He left and she had a mission. .Will they see each other again? A song fic. Not a very good summary.


That's what you get.

**Listening to when made**: My friend's chatter while I was typing. ( Was in school. )

**Song used**: That's what you get by paramore

**Disclaimer : **

**Ino**: Ashori-chan ownes nothing. .Not me, not Sasuke-kun, nothing. .

**Sasuke**: Because if she did Ino and myself would be together, and that's how it would stay. .

**Ashori** : Um, I'm still kind of new at this so if you want to help me out anyway you can that would be great!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ino frowned as she started ahead of her. She looked up at the sky and let out a small sigh, then all of a sudden she started to hear music.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn; to take a seat we're settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

She frowned at the words of the song, it made her remember her past, she didn't like to have a remember her past, the past that held the most important thing in her life that was now gone, Uchiha Sasuke.

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why?_

_All the possibilities..._

_Well I was wrong_

The blonde shook her head and started to walk towards where the music was coming from, she didn't know who would be out in the woods listening to music, it would draw attention, the blonde couldn't understand who would be dumb enough to listen to music while out in the middle of no where with out any back up—Sure it was possible that they had back up but Ino wanted to see who it was and maybe give them a piece of her mind.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

Ino frowned again for what seemed like the millionth time today, the part about 'Drowning all her sense out with the sound of her heart beating' reminded her of when she was with Sasuke. The blonde stopped in her tracks and listened to the song keep going.

_Wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn._

_Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard._

The sapphire-eyed girl bit her lip to keep her self from doing something that might give away her position. This song was starting to sound like her life, like when they said ''Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here' Ino had burned a lot of bridges when Sasuke was around, like her friendship with Sakura went down the tubes because they both liked him but he only wanted Ino, not Sakura. .Not any other girl, just the blonde haired girl.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

Ino guessed this part was the chorus since it repeated. The blonde shook her head and started to walk towards where the music was coming from, when she entered a clearing she couldn't believe her eyes, sitting there was the whole cause of her pain, Uchiha Sasuke. He was sitting next to a music player, she guessed her was on a brake from training or something since he liked to do that when he was relaxing, or maybe he had changed.

_Pain, make your way to me. (To me)_

_And I'll always be just so inviting._

_If I ever start to think straight,_

_This heart will start a riot in me,_

_Let's start... Start, hey!_

Ino frowned once more, but then when she saw the Uchiha look over to her she couldn't help but feel overjoyed, once again, the song related, she knew that the Pain would make its way back because he wouldn't go back with her, but if he was willing to let her she would go with him.

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

Ino started to walk towards the boy when that line was over. Sasuke looked slightly confused, he didn't know why Ino would be there, but he didn't really mind, after all he didn't want to leave the blonde all of those years ago, he had to since he needed the power.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_Whoa._

Ino stood there staring at Sasuke for a few moments before she started to walk towards him, a small smile on her face, she had missed him so much.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

Sasuke watched the blonde walk towards him he stood up and watched her when she got close enough she run to him and hugged him as tight as she could." I missed you!" She yelled pretty much in his ear. Sasuke smirked and then ran a hand through her hair.

_I can't trust myself with anything but this,_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

"I missed you, too. ."Sasuke looked at her after saying it. Ino smiled and closed her eyes.". . Please let me go with you."Ino begged as she opened her eyes and then started to beg with her eyes. Sasuke looked down at her and sighed.". .Just don't get in my way. ."Ino grinned and hugged the Uchiha as tight as she could, then they shared a kiss and headed off towards the sound village.


End file.
